Unexpected
by TotheGreenside
Summary: Ryo was going to the Pro League Party. There he saw Manjoume. He hasn't forget the words he said years ago, but suddenly something unexpected happens. Ryo didn't expect the unexpected. Contains a Lemon and is a Yaoi. Don't like don't read. Rated M.


**I have been very addicted to Yu-Gi-Oh series since I was 12 years old. I have written a lot of bad fanfics. This is a Manjoume x Ryo fanfic. It isn't so good, because I'm a terrible writer. This fanfic has a lemon. IF you don't like lemons, stay away, you have been warned. This fanfic is my first yaoi fanfic written here. I'm not so good to write, and there might be a lot of bad grammar mistakes. You have been warned!**

I looked outside the window. It was a rainy day, with a bit of wind. The clouds were gray like the belief of people about me. They liked me, and still hated me. The old me was gone. It was weak. I changed a lot. Some say my image changed, but there was something more. I changed. The change was needed, but there was something that never changed. My memories never changed. I remember my little brother. My weak little brother with no common sense. We dueled. I won. He lost. What was he planning? Winning against me? Was he dreaming? He never learns, and I wonder how he even managed to get into Ra yellow. I left after the duel. What was the point with bothering in the first place?

Even my old friends tried to "help" me, but there was something that really bothered me. The most unexpected thing happened. He of all the people. Tried to block my way. I was close to leaving the island, and nobody bothered me. Still it happened. I was standing on a tiny hill. He suddenly appeared. He was angry. It was shown in his grumpy face. Why did he even try to bother? "Manjoume." He looked at me with disgust. His eyes were darker than my cloak. "I don't get it! Why did you treat your own little brother like that?!" He yelled at me with his loudest voice. I looked at him with a grin, but I didn't answer his question. "Answer me!" I walked towards him. Grabbed his hand, and slung him towards left. "Don't even bother me!" He fell towards the ground. His knees on the ground. His foot was bleeding. I just glared at him, and began to walk toward the helicopter. "Your even worse than my brothers!" I glared at him. I'm what?! "You heard me! Your even worse than the Manjoume brothers! And you'll never feel love! You will always be alone." This kid was bothering me. I glared at him with my icy glare one more time, and I left him there. Something was wrong. Why did I feel an ache in my chest? Why did the words bother me? The helicopter ride was slow, but at least I got away from Manjoume.

It had been years since that event, and I had changed since then. The words Manjoume said still bothered me. It seemed like he was right. There was no way he could be right. All my years of pro league experience seemed like a waste. Not that I didn't know how to handle women. I had done it with many women already, and my bad boy image wasn't really gone. The duelist people just wanted to fuck. I looked outside the window again. Today was the day. The pro league after-party. I wasn't really going to go, but what could I do on a boring night like this? It was raining, and you couldn't do anything. I dressed up with fancy clothes, and I looked like the most handsome man in the whole world according to fans. When I left my fancy apartment the rain got a bit worse. The limo was waiting, so I didn't get wet by the rain.

A lot of paparazzi was standing outside the rain, and many of them were going to end up with a cold. That was good news, at least. The cameras were all on me when I arrived to the location. The camera lenses were killing my eyes, but I pretended not to be bothered by it. I walked towards the location. There were a lot of pro duelists in the area. Some of them were already drunk. I walked towards the food. Nothing seemed to interest me, but I took a glass of champagne. It was sweet. Then I started to look around. I noticed Edo. He was talking with some other guy that had a woman by his side. He didn't notice me, which was good. Then I noticed the unexpected, Manjoume Thunder, as he called himself. The annoying man was a pro now. He was standing with a woman. She looked suspicious. Manjoume looked at me, but I looked at her. She didn't notice me. Suddenly she put something to Manjoume's drink. The thing melted, and Manjoume didn't even notice. I decided to look after him, just in case something went wrong. The thing was that I did not know why I even bothered. I felt bad for the guy. If something bad happened, he would suffer the paparazzi wrath, and that was no good. He drank the drink, but nothing seemed to happen.

There had been four hours since the woman smuggled a drug to Manjoume's drink. The drug hadn't taken effect yet. I saw Manjoume acting weird. He sat on a chair, and his face didn't seem healthy. His cheeks were red, and he had difficulty to breath. I saw him walk towards the exit, and a man was following him outside. The man was young. His hair was brown, and his eyes were green. I saw his face, and he seemed very happy. I felt like something was wrong, so I began to walk towards them. "Hey Manjoume! Long time no see!" He looked at me. His face was even worse. "Kaiser..." His voice was weak like a whisper. I grabbed his hand, and began to drag him towards the food. "What are you doing?" I looked at him, and sighed. "I'm saving you from the paparazzi." He looked at me. "Paparazzi?" Could he be a bit more smarter? "Yes, we need to take you to a hospital, and we need to inform the host that we are leaving." I continued to drag him. The host was standing by the food. "Manjoume is ill, so I'm taking him to a hospital." The host looked at us, and his mouth was closed. "It was nice you could come, at least. I can see he isn't very well." I began to help him towards the exit. Manjoume was even more red. I called for the limo, and the limo began to drive.

"Please, don't take me to the hospital." He whispered. I looked at Manjoume. He was whimpering in his seat. His legs were crossed, and he seemed like he was rubbing himself. I heard him make a silent moan. "I'm taking you to my apartment. You can rest there." He looked at me with a shy smile. It seemed like he was hiding something. "The party was boring anyways. Many women where clinging to me, just in hope to get laid tonight." He looked at me with shocking eyes. We arrived to my apartment. I tried to help Manjoume, but he was refusing my help. He didn't want my help, and his face was more red. I picked him like a bride, and he was struggling in my grip. I carried him to my apartment, and led him to the sofa. Something was wrong with Manjoume. I looked at him, and then I found out. The drug was working! He was aroused, and he was trying to hide it.

"Do you want a shower?" I asked him. He tried to rise up, but his legs were shaking. I tried to help him up, but he refused. "I don't need your help!" I grin at him. "You don't need to hide it. I can see it clearly." He looked at me with shocked eyes. He paled, and looked away. "You can use my bed. I can sleep on the sofa, since your the guest." I carried him to my modern, luxurious bedroom, but he pushed me on the bed. He used his weight, but he didn't weight so much. "Kaiser..." His eyes were hazy. He tried to take off my fancy clothes, but I pushed him off. Manjoume was struggling on the bed, but he started to move towards me. Our lips met. The taste of Manjoume was something I never tasted before. It was an unique bitter taste with a sweet flavor. He began to move his lips. I didn't kiss him back. He moved his hands to my hair. It felt so good. My mind was going crazy, and I let go. He broke the kiss, but I didn't want it to end. I moved my hands to his lower back, and kissed him again. This time we both kissed, and before we knew, we were making out. His soft lips on mine. My breath was taking off, and I had to let go.

I began to kiss his neck. Manjoume was moaning my name. I decided to tease him, while taking off his clothes. "Ryo.." The only thing he was wearing was his black boxers. I began to nibble his small nipples. He moaned my name again. It felt so good to hear my name from his mouth. I took my clothes off. Manjoume was staring at me, and his face was red. He looked like he was shivering, but I was wrong. He attacked me, and he was on top of me. His eyes were so hazy that I had difficulty to look at them. His hands began to move my boxers, and I felt myself rising. Manjoume began to suck me. Taking me deep into is mouth. The mouth felt so good, and I had difficulty not to release. He was sucking me with greedy movements, like he was giving everything to me. The drug was very effective. He suddenly stopped, but started to lick from the base to the tip. I started to groan. Manjoume was pleased.

To be honest, I was shocked by his actions. It felt so good. Suddenly he bended over. "Ryo, please, touch me over here." He moved my fingers towards his entrance. I didn't know what to do. "Please, Ryo!" He was begging for it. He even played with himself while waiting for my answer. Manjoume seemed desperate for my touch. His eyes were closed, and I was able to see him in enjoyment. I began to look after a condom, and found one. I put it on myself, and slowly began to tease Manjoume's entrance. "Ryo! Please enter!" I slowly pushed myself into him. The walls felt so good. Manjoume was in pain, but he seemed to enjoy the pain. Manjoume pushed me towards the bed. I was feeling good. Manjoume began to move faster and faster on top of me. He was moaning my name. We did it for a while, and I was reaching my climax. We both came, and it was over. Manjoume collapsed on top of me. I removed the condom off, and threw it to the junk.

His face was red again. "Something wrong?" He looked at me, and blushed. "That was the first time I did it, and it was with a guy I don't even know so well." I had to laugh. "Well, that was the first time I did it with a guy." He blushed again. "You know, you were drugged." He glared at me. "I was what?!" I looked at his eyes. "That woman drugged you, and that man seemed like he wanted to rape you." He laughed. "And you decided to save me." he whispered. "Yes, I did, but I didn't expect this." He smiled at me. "You know Manjoume. Those words you said years ago really bothered me. He smiled at me again, and said: "Neither did I expect you to change." He kissed me.

A month later we began to date. It wasn't announced to the public, but nobody thought we were dating. The paparazzi thought we were only friends, because the public somehow knew I had helped Manjoume when he was sick in the Pro League party.

**This did not end up like I wished. But as a Summary: Ryo goes to a Pro League party where he sees Manjoume. Manjoume said something to Ryo after he left the DA after the battle he has with his little brother. (The one he won.) The words Manjoume said bothered Ryo, even after the good change. He saw Manjoume at the Pro League party. A woman drugged him, because her boss wanted to sleep with Manjoume. Ryo saw this, and he wanted to save Manjoume from humiliation, but it backfired. Manjoume got seriously Horny, so he attacked Ryo. They did it, and a month later they began to date. Bad story like... This will stay as a oneshot. **


End file.
